


Compliments

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [48]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, compliments, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Legolas trying to make compliments, but doing it horribly.</p><p>300 Followers Drabble Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments

 

“Your hair is like muddy water.” You blinked and glanced to the elf that had approached. Legolas had been quiet most of the journey with the Fellowship, and what he did speak was usually eloquently put in some elvish tongue that had no doubt taken centuries to learn. 

This, on the other hand, was not eloquent in the slightest.

“I’m … sorry?” you said carefully.

“It is the color of mud and it flows down your back like water.” Was he… trying to compliment you?

The realization made you giggle “Oh, my… Legolas, have you ever complimented someone before?”

“Many times.”

You tried to hide your giggle again, but it was not a success. “Legolas, you are a very intelligent elf, but perhaps your compliments are not as beautiful as you intend. But… thank you.”

The elf’s brow furrowed. “You did not think it a compliment?”

“When you compliment someone, you usually do not say negative words with it. To many, mud is seen as dirty,” you explained carefully, so as not to hurt the elf’s feelings. “And when you told Aragorn the other week that he fought terribly… well, that’s not exactly a compliment. If he did not know you better, he would have thought you had insulted him.”

“I did not mean to offend-”

“I know,” you interrupted with a smile. “It’s alright.”

“Then what would be a compliment?”

You contemplated one, before you spoke. “Legolas, your hair shines like the moonlight.” His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise, before he considered the words. “Do you see the difference?”

“Not entirely.” 

You gave a small smile in amusement. “You’ll figure it out soon.”

“May I say that your eyes are the same shade as grass that has overgrown in the forest and been forgotten-”

“Legolas,” you interrupted as he seemed intent on continuing. “Perhaps not a good comparison, to forgotten grasses that are unkempt.”

He cleared his throat. “Right.”

“We’ll work on it,” you returned with a smile. And he gave you a grateful one in return. It would take a lot of work.


End file.
